


I'm so in love with you.

by beautyinstarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, Hurt Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 6, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: When Stiles first says I love you to Derek, it’s a completely ordinary day in their new lives. They aren’t even dating...Or: The story of when Stiles and Derek both said I love you and beyond.





	I'm so in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so clearly I am shit at summaries. Also, this is my first solo Sterek fic that is in no way part of the Elysium verse. Clearly once you've read this, you will realize that I took some liberties with certain things, but it is Teen Wolf...
> 
> Anyway. I want to thank my wonderful friend Tabby (who you should check out [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby)) You have been an amazing sounding board for me lady and I couldn't ask for someone better to read my work. Also, this is the brain child of her asking me about who I thought would say I love you first between Theo and Liam and I just went on a tangent about my boys here after. 
> 
> So that's it. No real warnings. Mentions of Derek being tortured by Kate. I don't think it's that graphic but if you are adverse to torture, proceed with caution please. So yeah, enjoy!

         

* * *

 

          When Stiles first says I love you to Derek, it’s a completely ordinary day in their new lives. They aren’t even dating; Stiles still relatively fresh out of his year long romance with Lydia and Derek having been relationship-less for the better part of two years. Stiles is occupying his time with school after his summer internship with the FBI, and Derek has been content with occupying his time in researching his family history as well as various topics of the supernatural area. They’ve fallen into an easy routine; Derek wakes first, rising with the sun and goes for a run and when he gets back showers quickly before waking Stiles. They eat breakfast, Stiles rushes out the door, and Derek spends his day at their table with his choice of topic for the day until Stiles returns around 5:30 in the evening, give or take half an hour, and takes up residence at the table to work, Derek flowing into the kitchen or livingroom.

 

          Seemingly, this day is like any other; Stiles has been home since noon, quickly having taken up residence at the vacant table. Derek had come in shortly after him, arms full of their bi-weekly groceries and holed up in the kitchen. Stiles is occupied with his work and it isn’t until Derek wordlessly pulls the books, notebooks, and eventually Stiles’ laptop away from him one by one, replacing them with a plate of food that Stiles realizes how late it is. Stiles stares at the plate in front of him; roasted chicken breast with a side of roasted sweet potatoes, brussel sprouts, and apples. He looks up to see Derek coming back to the table, sitting down his own plate and placing a glass of water in front of both of them.

 

          “Derek, my man I love you. I would be dead if I didn’t have you here,” Stiles says freely as he’s digging into his meal. He doesn’t see the look on Derek’s face or the way he slows as he sits. Stiles looks up to catch Derek’s gaze and stills, fork in his mouth.

 

          “ _Whuh_?” he asks around a mouth full of food. Derek raises his eyebrow and shakes his head, a fond smile on his face.

 

          “Eat, Stiles. Can’t have you passing out... _again_.”

 

          “That was one time,” Stiles starts to protest, picking up his water glass as Derek laughs.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


          It’s a few months later when Derek says it back. They still aren’t dating, but they both can feel it heading that way even if they are both steadfastly ignoring the signs. It’s mid-March, fresh snow on the ground nearly a foot thick and Derek has been up all night with the full moon. He’s out the door even before the light has breached the horizon, too pent up to realize that Stiles is already awake. He runs, the city streets bare of human occupation because of the snow during the night, the only noise is the hum of the snow plows clearing the roads in the distance.

 

          He stays out for close to two hours, feet and hands cold to the touch and bits of frost on his beard, and still doesn’t realize that Stiles is awake and in the kitchen when he arrives home and heads straight for the shower. He’s not in there long, just long enough to get clean and warm and dresses in his thickest flannel pajama pants and his most worn henley, before leaving and finding Stiles bringing food to the table. The coffee press sits in the middle, still steaming, and Stiles places a large stack of stuffed french toast next to a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

 

          “I love you,” slips out without him even thinking, and he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. He strides to the table and takes a seat just as Stiles does, “This is great Stiles, thank you.”

 

          Stiles smiles, “It’s not a problem, Derek. You take care of me all the time. It’s about time I return the gesture.”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


          It takes a trip back to Beacon Hills for them to get together. Peter is the one who calls them with the news that Kate is back in town and Scott is missing. It’s four weeks before Stiles’ sophomore term is set to start and Peter promises all that needs to be done is for them to find Scott and kill Kate once and for all. It doesn’t take long for them to have their plane tickets booked and on their way to the airport.

 

          They’re barely in Beacon Hills for 48 hours when Derek is taken. He wakes up chained to a wall, shirtless, disoriented and weak. His head feels heavy and his arm burns. He can barely make out his surroundings, his eyesight blurry and verging on going black in peripheral. He can pick up two other heartbeats every so often until they become one insistent pound that feels like it is at the front of his skull. He’s in and out of consciousness for days, visions of blue skin and feline smiles haunting him, taunting him.

 

          Derek barely reacts when the sound of gunshots eventually ring out in the enclosed area. He hears what sounds like a howl, calling out to him, calling him home, but he can’t respond, can barely lift his head when a cool hand touches his face and can’t make out the face in front of him save for the brown eyes with a desperate look in them. He can feel his body guided to the floor, cradled from the impact when he his wrist are released from the shackles holding him.

 

          When he wakes next, he can’t open his eyes, his head still pounding to much. His whole body hurts and the steady beep, beep, beep coming from near by is piercing and sharp. He can hear voices in the room, much softer than the beeps and he can barely make out what is being said.

 

_“Scott is fine...”_

 

_“...don’t know...almost lost…”_

 

_“...improving...soon...wolfsbane out...”_

 

_“Stiles…”_ _  
_

_  
_ _“I can’t lose him…”_

 

          He’s pulled back under then, the last voice teary and small. When he wakes up again, it’s early and the beeping is much quieter than before. He can hear another heartbeat in the room and looks around, gaze unfocused and blurry before landing on the shape on the cot in the corner across from him. His eyes adjust and he can see the mass rising and falling with each breath and exhale and the scent of worn leather, moss, and fresh rain hitting him. He must make a sound because the mass startles before falling into the floor only to stand up abruptly, eyes landing on him.

 

          “Derek,” his name is said like a prayer, soft and full of emotion, “God, Derek you’re awake. You almost died Derek, and I...”

 

          Before he realizes, Derek is struggling to sit up and Stiles is there, pushing him down, hands moving to the side of the bed, “Derek no, lay back. If you want to sit up, I’ll raise the bed but you’ve been out for a week.”

 

          “Water?” Derek manages to say, voice scratchy with disuse. Stiles nods his head and gets his bottle of water and places a straw in before placing it at Derek’s lips. He finishes the bottle and rests back closing his eyes, “What happened?”

 

           It’s silent for a moment and he opens his eyes, looking at Stiles who has taken a seat facing him on the bed. Stiles’ silence prompts Derek to nudge his hand, twining their fingers together as best as he could.

 

          “You went out to get something to eat for us and my dad. Do you remember that?” at Derek’s nod, Stiles continues, “When you weren’t back in an hour, I knew something was wrong, and then the rental car was at Benny’s and I knew something was wrong. Liam caught your scent going into the preserve where it ended. We found you and Scott three days later, suspended by your wrists in the air. Kate...she...”

 

           Stiles stops speaking for a moment, looking down at their hands, before looking out the window. He stares for a moment, watching the sun come over the horizon, and takes a deep breath, “She had some doctor with her, and they found some IV bags full of the diluted wolfsbane that Monroe had made. You were...Derek I almost lost you. We couldn’t figure out how to burn it from your system and you were growing weaker by the minute. Dad had you rushed here, but…”

 

          Derek isn’t surprised when Stiles leans forward, their lips meeting. His hands move to cradle Stiles, one on his side and the other moving to the side of his face, guiding Stiles to a more comfortable position on top of him. Stiles pulls back, breathing ragged and voice breaking when he speaks, “I can’t lose you Derek. We haven’t gone on a date yet, and I’m supposed to grow old with you.”

 

          “Is Kate dead?” is all Derek can ask and he thinks he sees a flash of hurt in Stiles eyes before he nods and answers.

 

          “Peter came with us and when he saw you...saw what Kate was doing to you, he lost it. The wolfsbane was enough to keep you from healing right away, but enough to keep you from dying. She...when we got there, she was standing at you, stabbing you, and carving into your skin. She even branded you, but while you were out of it, Melissa cut a square away and it healed over, no evidence. She never stood a chance.”

 

          “Good,” Derek says, “I’ll be able to focus on you when we go on our date.”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


          Their first date comes as a surprise to Stiles. He arrives home from a Saturday study group to Derek quickly pushing him into the bathroom and telling him his clothing is on his bed. They’ve been home nearing two weeks, Derek still weak from the wolfsbane and Stiles choosing to prepare for the looming start of his next year of school. Stiles is given all of fifteen minutes after he steps out of the shower before Derek gets him out of the door and into the camero. It’s a quiet evening, not many people out yet when they’re seated, Derek looking much better in his dress slacks and burgundy button down. He’s rolled the sleeves up and Stiles catches himself staring at Derek’s forearms more than once. Stiles is in fitted slacks and a white button down himself, and is playing with his hair when Derek shoots him a look.

 

          “Stop.”

 

          Stiles sighs, but lets his hands fall away, “I should probably get it cut soon.”

 

          Derek looks up at him from under his lashes as he takes a sip of his water, “No, I like it.”

 

          They sit in silence for a moment looking at the menu before the waiter comes to take their orders. Stiles looks around the restaurant when the man leaves, drumming his hand on the table. Derek reaches over, covering his hand to stop the drumming, causing Stiles to blush.

 

          “I don’t know why I am so nervous,” he huffs, watching as Derek turns his hand over to play with his fingers. Stiles looks up, and catches Derek staring at him, a soft smile on his face.

 

          “Don’t be, it’s just me. I know you at your worst, and you me. So I think we’re passed all the awkward small talk right?”

 

          “Yeah.”

 

          After that, their date goes smoothly; they receive their food and share dessert before walking around the city content in the company of each other, their hands clasped tightly between them. They make their way back to their apartment just before midnight and fall together onto the couch.

 

          “I had a good time tonight,” Stiles says, cheek pressed against Derek’s shoulder as the older man plays with Stiles’ hand.

 

          Derek hums absently, “I did too. It was a long time in coming.”

 

          “Yeah,” Stiles agrees, staring at their hands, watching as Derek runs a finger along his palm and following the lines there, “I’m glad we did this.”

 

          “Well, this is the first step to growing old together.”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


          It’s one week before Christmas and Stiles just finished his last exam for the semester. He’s tired, hangry, and just wants to sleep. He’s barely at the top of the staircase when he spots Derek at their door, leaning against the frame with a small smile on his face. Wordlessly he reaches out taking the backpack from Stiles’ shoulder before leaning into Stiles’ space to give him a slow kiss.

 

          “Go take a shower. Take as much time as you need okay. I’ve got supper on and it will be ready when you get out,” Derek says, pushing Stiles gently toward their bedroom. Stiles does as he’s told, no rush in his movements as he strips and moves under the warm spray. If he listens carefully, he can hear Derek moving around in the kitchen; the clink of their plates and utensils, the soft thud of glass being put into place. Stiles is slow to get out of his shower, but eventually the tightening of his stomach from hunger wins out.

 

          Shutting off the water, Stiles pulls his towel from the hook beside the shower stall and steps out onto the mat. Drying off quickly, water pooling at his feet, he walks into their bedroom and smiles when he sees that Derek has placed clothes on the foot of their bed. He sighs when he slips them on, obviously fresh from the dryer before making his way out into the common space.

 

          Derek has his back to him and Stiles can’t help his admiration as he watches the muscles in Derek’s back shift as he moves. He’s startled out of his mind when he’s hit in the face with a dry dish towel, Derek’s smirk an answer enough.

 

          “Are you finished ogling my ass? If so, dinner is ready. Take a seat and I’ll bring it out.”

 

          Stiles moves over to his spot at the table, taking his seat and taking in the setting. There is warm sourdough bread resting in a basket that is placed between each of their places. Derek sits across from him, placing a pot of still steaming stew with the bread. Stiles breathes deeply, taking in the aroma of the meal and doesn’t even think.

 

          “God, I am so in love with you.”

 

           Stiles doesn’t even realize that Derek has stopped moving, stopped breathing until he looks over to him as he’s reaching for the ladle, “Hey, you okay?”  

 

           All Derek can do is nod, handing over his bowl for Stiles to pour some stew into and respond with a quiet, “Yeah. I’m good.”

 

          Stiles nods and hands the bowl back to Derek and conversation begins to flow, “I should be finished packing later tonight. I know we don’t leave until tomorrow afternoon, but the earlier it’s done, the later we can sleep.”

 

          Derek gives him a soft smile, “Good thing for you I finished your laundry earlier and put it away so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

 

          Stiles laughs and shoots Derek a wink, “You’re too good to me.”

  


___________________________

 

 

          Four days later finds Stiles and Derek stumbling sleep drunk downstairs for Christmas morning. John is already downstairs and leaning against the kitchen counter, coffee in hand and uniform donned. He gives the boys a warm smile as they come through the door, Stiles heading straight for the coffee pot. Derek takes a seat at the table, blinks blearily at the food before sluggishly pulling items onto a plate which he exchanges for the second cup of coffee in one of Stiles’ hand before moving to fix his own.

 

          John gives them a few minutes to let the caffeine and food kick in before moving to take a seat with them at the table, “I’ll be home around seven tonight. Melissa and Chris should come in around five to start the fixings for the Christmas meal. Scott and the others won’t be long after. Turkey is in the oven and should be ready by the time I get home. And these are for you.”

 

          John places two neatly wrapped presents on the table, one for Derek and one for his son and smiles when Stiles eagerly grabs his. Derek is hesitant when he reaches for his and gingerly unwraps the package to reveal a beard kit. He scratches consciously at his beard, catching John’s gaze.

 

          “It’s not a hint. Just thought you would like some nice things to keep it well kept. You have more presents under the tree for tonight as well,” John says, taking a sip of his coffee. Derek nods and looks over to Stiles who is inspecting a shoe cleaning kit.

 

          “So he can look professional at Quantico when his internship picks back up,” John says after another sip of coffee, laughing at Stiles’ squawk of irritation and Derek shoots Stiles’ a grin, “But I have to be running to work now. Call if you need anything before I get back.”

 

          They finish their meal in enjoyable silence, Stiles content with looking over and inspecting both of their first gifts for Christmas. He remains silent as he stands up and takes their plates to the sink to wash. Derek looks over to him and knows something is wrong from the way Stiles’ shoulder tense.

 

          “Hey,” he keeps his voice soft as to not spook Stiles, “Is everything okay?”

 

          “I-uh, yeah,” Stiles starts. His cheeks are flushed and Derek immediately brings a hand up to Stiles’ forehead, “I’m fine Derek, but I...I have something I want to give you, before tonight.”

 

          Derek nods letting Stiles lead him upstairs to their shared bedroom. Stiles directs him to sit on the bed before walking over to his desk and pulling out a neatly wrapped present from one of the drawers. He holds it in his hands, eyes never leaving it as he walks over to sit beside Derek before handing it over.

 

          As gently as he can, Derek cuts the tape with a claw, pulling away the paper until he’s left with a flat, white box and breaks the tape seals there too. Derek hears Stiles breath hitch in anticipation as he removes the lid to reveal the tissue paper underneath. Derek can feel his stomach clench in nervousness at the anxiety rolling off of Stiles and gasps when he pulls the paper away.

 

          “I called Peter and asked if there was anyway for a picture to be taken of a werewolf family, and he mentioned your mom had some family portraits made once. When he went to look in the vault to see if any had been left over, he found the contact information. Luckily, the photographer had digital proofs still. I just thought…”

 

          Derek cuts Stiles off by kissing him, their lips brushing lightly before he suddenly pulls back, “God, Stiles. I am so in love with you. Just, thank you for this.”

 

          Derek looks back to the picture, taking in his family as Stiles brushes tears from his cheeks, “Hey no. Don’t thank me. I just, Cora had mentioned to me that she was starting to forget what Laura looked like...and I just thought, maybe you were too. I got copies for her too. And for Peter. I know how devastating it can be when you feel like you’re losing the ones you love the most.”

 

          Derek places the picture back in the box, leaving it on the bed and wipes at his cheeks, “God, we have so much to do before seven.”

 

          Stiles laughs as he allows Derek to pull him back downstairs. He can smell the turkey in the oven as Derek moves into the living room to start the stereo the sound of Bing Crosby filling the space. Stiles sends Derek out to the garage to bring in the two toaster ovens to help with the cooking as Stiles begins to prepare everything he’ll need. They work in a companionable silence, with brief breaks in between.

 

          Five o’clock creeps up faster than they had hoped and brings the arrival of Melissa and Chris with smiling Cora and Isaac hiding behind them with big red bows on their heads. Derek pulls them both in for a hug, Cora tugging at Stiles’ sleeve until he joined in. Seven rolls in much the same fashion bringing the rest of the makeshift family, all scattered around the living room with plates of food and warm hearts.

 

          Stiles meets Derek’s eyes from across the room, Cora curled into her brother’s side, and mouths “ _I love you,”_ to him. Derek smiles, mouthing it back as Melissa hands him a cup of apple cider. Stiles looks over to his dad when he sits beside him, “You’ve done good for yourself.”

 

          Stiles nods and leans his head on his dad’s shoulder, “Yeah, we did.”


End file.
